


Glory Box

by mxcabre



Category: Shall We Date? | Obey Me, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxcabre/pseuds/mxcabre
Summary: There’s a shortage of smut in the fandom so i figured I’d share this lil slice of sin with y’all. Enjoy some peeping tom Luci. This is a precursor to a series that will probably be written. Probably.Likes and reblogs are appreciated. Constructive comments requested.Tumblr got this fic first. follow me there for more headcanons and fic updates.https://mvcabre.tumblr.comEnjoy xoxo.-Aiden
Relationships: Reader / Lucifer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 278





	Glory Box

Lucifer’s brow is furrowed in trepidation as he trudged into his bedroom, carelessly tossing aside his book bag. It had been a long and stressful day for the student council president, countless students and teachers alike clamoring for his attention as they tried to convince him to sign off on their ideas to contribute to the RAD school festival. Truthfully, the thing was a couple months away yet and he was already over the whole thing.

Soft singing catches his attention, and his eyes move to the slightly open bathroom door. Reaching up to run a hand through inky black locks, he shrugs off his jacket and makes his way over to the bathroom to check on his newfound roommate. Through the crack in the door, he takes in the sight of her in the large bath tub, one leg raised up above the water as she works a scrub into supple skin. Music plays from her D.D.D, though he wasn’t familiar with the human artist he observed that the dark, sultry tempo was quite pleasant to the ear. The lights are dimmed down low, and he can see that she’s taken the liberty of lighting the candles that were on the decorative candelabra. She slowly maneuvers so that she can sit on the edge of the tub and shave her legs, seemingly unaware of the hungry eyes on the other side of the door that rake over her exposed backside.

Though he typically doesn’t make a habit of peeping in on people, the demon can’t help but to give in to his urge to watch the human girl. He leaned against the door frame, tilting his head in contemplation as she finishes her task and stands up to wrap herself in a towel. Should he make his presence known, or should he simply walk away? She dances her way over to the bathroom sink to pull her dark hair out of its ponytail, black tendrils coming half way down her back and framing her face, and it’s the way that her hips are moving that has his already thin patience evaporating into nothingness as his mind is made up.

He moves forward, a pointed question announcing his presence. “Do you make a habit of publicly bathing?”

The familiar scent of Lucifer’s cologne floods her senses, musky notes opening her up to the barrage of teeth and kisses that he leaves along her exposed neck. HIs hands ghost up her sides fingers brushing against her stomach then the curves of her breasts coaxing a soft sound from her wine colored lips that has a low growl rumbling in his chest that has her pressing her thighs together subconsciously. “Mm..L-Lucifer?” She stammers in surprise, caught slightly off guard by the sudden aggression from the normally composed eldest brother, but by no means is it unwelcome.

He pins her in place with a smoldering gaze through the mirror, a dark smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he leans down to nibble at her earlobe, breath warm as he murmurs honeyed words in her ear. “You ought to be more careful around a demon like me, dear girl.” He grasps the edge of the plush black towel wrapped around her curvy frame, giving it a light tug until it’s falling away into a heap on the floor that he quickly shifts to the side. “I have more decorum than the likes of Mammon, but I’m still a slave to my vices all the same.” Breathing deeply, he takes in the fragrance of jasmine on her skin, remnants of the warm pink bath that’s currently swirling down the drain. Deft fingers pinch her hardened nipples, and the first born can’t help but to revel in the gasp that he receives in response. “You’ve been here in my space, parading around in those skimpy little shorts of yours…”

She hangs on his every word, body leaning into his touch as she feels a hand dip between her thighs, lazily rubbing her clit. “And now you’re even so bold as to tempt me like this. I suppose you’ll just have to learn the hard way.” Fingers dip inside to explore, wetness coating his digits as he curves them to test just what draws his favorite reactions out of her.

Her raven hair is caught in his vice-like grip, the tension causing her back to arch and her ass to press into the bulge straining against the front of his uniform pants. A breathless moan leaves her, one hand coming up to steady herself against the sink and her free hand comes back to teasingly palm at it. “Luci…please.” She had been captivated by his demeanor since she’d first seen him: agonizingly beautiful with a distinct edge of danger that she longed to test. He had always regarded her as an innocent, however, as she had gone so far out of her way to show him she was no stranger to temptation either. The craving for his body against hers had been consuming her mind for weeks now, and the game of cat and mouse that they’d been playing ever since she’d decided to shack up with him in lieu of Beelzebub destroying her room had certainly not been helping to diminish her desire. A teasing touch here, an innuendo there. She’d wondered just how long he would last, but now it seems that his patience had finally run out, all to her benefit.

He swats her hand away, making quick work out of his pants, hastily releasing himself and giving a sigh of relief at the alleviation of pressure. He nudges her feet apart, widening her stance and giving a lascivious grin as he guides himself into her, drinking up her gasp as he meets her gaze once again in the mirror. Her eyes were clouded over with desire, pleading silently for him to just take her.

And take her he did.

“Better hold on tight.” And with that he set a punishing pace, relishing in the sensation of her tightening around him in response as her hands scramble to find purchase on the porcelain of the sink. The staccato of colliding skin fills the air along with her moans creating a beautiful symphony along with the sound of the music still playing from her phone. Despite his tempo, the demon savors this fleeting moment: the slickness of her heat around him, running down the insides of her thighs as she rocks her hips back into his eliciting a sultry groan of his own to fall from parted lips. He knows that he’s not going to last long after the amount of time they spent in anticipation of this. It’s even better than he thought: her body fits his like a glove, soft skin meeting his hard edges eagerly and in just the perfect way to quickly build him to his release, teeth sinking into her shoulder to mark her flesh as his own as the fluttering of her walls forces him to topple over the edge, painting her flesh with ribbon after ribbon of his sticky seed. 

For a moment, it’s all the two can do to stand there basking in the afterglow of the moment, his arm winding around her waist to help steady the woman as her legs have gone slightly shaky at this point. He regains his composure and slowly slides out of her with a hiss on both of their parts. Dark eyes peer down, humming in satisfaction as he watches his release drip down her legs, 

“I have an idea.” He proposes as he suddenly leans down to pick her up, tossing her over his shoulder with a playful swat of her ass. “Why don’t we share the bed tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> GAHHH I'm super rusty i hope you guys were still able to enjoy this short ass smut. Til next time y'all.


End file.
